


Coming Home

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Husbands, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Mention of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt and Blaine return to McKinley years later for Homecoming. But even though the party is outside on the football field, Blaine finds his husband in the choir room, recollecting on what part of McKinley actually feels like home.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2020 prompt 'history'. This actually started as a Klaine Valentine Challenge piece, and then another Drabble Challenge piece, but there was a huge piece of it I wasn't cool with. So, I cut it out. And now, we're good XD

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now, let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

Blaine lingers in the doorway to the choir room and listens.

Just listens.

He’s heard his husband sing this song a hundred times. They’ve sung it together on their upright at home. But in this place, where they marked off so much time together, where they were friends, lovers, a dynamic duet - it sounds so different.

So melancholy.

So perfect.

He waits until Kurt’s fingers on the piano keys slow, his voice fading into a hum before he interrupts. 

“I thought I’d find you in here,” he says, strolling over and taking a seat beside Kurt on the bench. 

A small smile lifts Kurt’s lips. “Yup. Here I am.”

“What’s up? The homecoming festival is _outside_. Everyone’s here - Sam, Tina, Artie, Puck. They’re wondering where you ran off to.”

“Ah. Seems they don’t have your expert sleuthing skills.”

“Guess not.”

“Well, we see most of those people once a week. I doubt they’ll miss me too much.”

Kurt starts the song over, but he doesn't sing. He can't. Not until he swallows down the lump in his throat the size of his fist. “You know, a lot of places from the past end up seeming so much smaller when you come back to them. And that sort of diminishes why they were important. But not this room.” Kurt glances around at the whiteboard, the chairs, the bookcase, and sees what isn’t there:

Mr. Schue in a sweater vest making one of his ridiculous speeches.

The band kids who volunteered their time and whose talent the rest of them took for granted.

Rachel Berry, standing in the center of the room and stealing the spotlight, as always.

New Directions - the people he came to rely on during the four years of hell and disappointment called _high school_. 

He sighs. “It’s the same as it always was. Not a bit of it has changed.”

“Yeah.” Blaine’s left hand crosses over Kurt’s right. He picks out a few notes, adding depth to the melody. “I know what you mean.” 

“I’m sorry I snuck away, but it’s … _difficult_ … being out there.”

“Because it reminds you of Finn?” Blaine asks gently.

“Well, _yeah._ ” Kurt chuckles sadly. “He’s _everywhere_ in this school. Out on the field, in the hallways, in the auditorium …”

 _In this room,_ Kurt thinks. Sitting in the front row, smiling that goofy smile right at him.

“It’s hard for a dozen reasons,” he continues with a sniffle. “Homecoming is about _coming home_.”

“Not that creative a name, is it?”

“No, it isn’t. But sometimes to-the-point is best.” Kurt gives his husband’s knee a squeeze then returns his hand to the keys. He appreciates Blaine trying to lift the mood. He hates disappointing him. “The stands are packed with alumni. And for them, coming back to McKinley _is_ coming home. This school has never felt like home to me. But the choir room always did. It was the one place I felt safe. Where I could just be _me_. Where that was good enough.” 

Blaine nods. In the stepping stones of their lives, this room holds a lot of significance. It’s steeped in history. Even for Blaine, who joined the New Directions his junior year. 

Dalton would always be home to Blaine, even for the short time he went there. It was his sanctuary. He and Kurt went back to visit the newly built Dalton Academy weeks ago.

“Might as well,” Kurt had said. “We give them enough money.”

The new school is nice, almost an exact replica of the original, but it doesn’t feel the same. The spirits that kept Blaine company there are gone.

But this room has a magic that would probably endure a fire. A decade later and Blaine can hear the echoes of every song they ever sang in there. 

He looks down at his hand when Kurt’s fingers glance off his. The platinum wedding band on Blaine's ring finger gleams back at him. 

It was a long road getting to this point. There were times he doubted they would. 

This room played a role in that, too.

Rachel always said that Finn was her person.

Kurt is Blaine’s person, too - through the good and bad, the bumpy roads and rough starts.

Since the day they met.

“You sing that song beautifully, by the way,” Blaine says. “You really have it down pat.”

“Thank you.” Kurt leans against his husband’s shoulder. “I’m thinking of making it part of the tradition. Homecoming, that is.”

“And how’s that?”

“Sometimes home isn’t a place. Sometimes it’s …”

“... a person?” Blaine finishes, biting his lower lip. There Kurt goes again. Reading his mind.

“Mm-hm.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m glad we came home.”

Kurt tilts his head and looks into Blaine’s eyes. He knows his husband isn’t talking about homecoming. He’s talking about the two of them. They’ve grown. They’ve changed. But this between them? With a lot of luck and even more love, it will always stay the same. “Me, too.”


End file.
